A Heroes Tale: The Diary of Mithos Yggdrassill
by ar-elenriel
Summary: The Story of the Four Heroes as told by Mithos himself. Summon Spirits Yuartel Romance and a little bit of fun on the way. Translated by Raine and Genis Sage.
1. Chapter 1:Beginnings

A Hero's Tale

A translation of the diaries of Mithos Hero of the Kharlan War

By Raine and Genis Sage

Have patience this is my first attempt at a fan fic.

Chapter One: Beginnings

I am Mithos Yggdrassil, and it is Febrias 3923. Today I turned eight years old. I was so happy when I woke up to find this notebook at my bedside with a note from my sister Martel attached. The note said: " Mommy gave me my first diary when I was eight years old, and I figured that it would be a nice idea to get you one as well. I don't know what boys write about in diaries but, I thought that you would be able to use it to write down your thoughts as you begin your training as a summoner and magic- user. Sis". I was so surprised Martel has been spending so much time with Yuan the healers son that I thought that she had forgotten me. Misen ( Mother in elfish, Raine Sage 7923) is making cream stew for dinner tonight, and father is home on leave from the army. He fights on the side of Theth'Alla. My mother is elven, and father is human. They met as students at the university at Sybak. (Grandma Thevos ( Daddy mother) disinherited him for marrying and elf.) Father is away so much because there is a war going on is the big world outside Heimdall. He doesn't like to go and fight but they told him that they would not only throw him in prison if he did not fight but us, and Mommy too. This is because marriage between people of different races is outlawed in both Tethe'Alla , and Sylvarant. The war has been going on for 150 years. It is mostly humans fighting although they try to invade Heimdall once in awhile, thinking that we have mana stored that the Elders did not tell the humans about. The humans are fighting over the last remaining mana from the Holy Kharlan tree that the Elves planted when they immigrated from Derris Kharlan. It is supposed to be a never-ending source of mana but Sis says it is dying because it needs love to survive and there is far to much hate in the world right now. Martel (Sis) is an apprentice Healer, and Mana Guardian. I wish that there was a way for all of the people of the world to be at peace. I want to try to create that peace someday. But now I am only a helpless little boy who hasn't even learned novice level spells yet. School in the morning, Yuck , good thing Yuan walks me and Sis to school, at least they only pick on me where the teachers can see, and hopefully (depending on who it is, some teachers are bigoted to) stop them from beating me up. At least while father is on leave life will be normal for awhile. Mommy and Martel will smile, and Mommy will sing like she used to when I was very small.

Febrias 23, 3923

**I hate this stupid war!** This morning one a messenger from the Grand Army of Tethe"Alla arrived at the gates of Heimdall. When one of those guys shows up its always bad news. The letter was for my Mommy it was all bordered in black, and signed by General Fenorthan Aurion. It said that Father had tried to save a school full of children from burning to death after the Sylvarant army had sent a Thunder Bomb at the town. My daddy is a hero he got all the kids out, but he died on the way to the first aid tent. The general sent his own son Kratos to tell us. Since he isn't much older than Sis and his father doesn't want him to get hurt. Mommy, and Sis have been in the kitchen crying all day. Mommy won't eat, and she won't talk to me. Sis is so busy with Mommy, and doesn't have time for me . I wish she did, I hurt so much Father will never swing me up on his shoulders to go out and look at the stars at night ever again. I don't know what to do. The Storyteller days that the reason why people think that it is not a good idea for elves and humans to marry is that when the human dies the elf either kills themselves, or they go crazy. I am so scared for Mommy. The elder says that I am the man of the family now, and I am responsible for protecting Mommy and Martel . ( Raine Sage "this is probably where Mithos' sense of guilt over his sisters death came from since he was the one that was supposed to take care of her after her father died. Hence, the roots of his obsessive hatred of humans, and his desire to bring his beloved Sis back that took thousands upon thousands of lives during the 4,000 years he was leader of Cruxis.") Right now I am sitting in the tree house Father built me, and even though I am the man of the house now, I am crying.

Febrias 25, 3923

I'm scared, Mommy hasn't slept, or eaten at all since Daddy died. She won't get dressed, or take a bath, or anything. Yuan's mom is a healer, and says if Mommy doesn't get up soon she will die. He heart is broken. How come I feel like my entire world is falling apart. Father is dead, Mommy might die, and the Guardians just received word that the war has begun to work it's way towards Heimdall. What will Martel, and I do if Mommy dies? The resources of the elven lands are strained enough between the mana shortage, and the war. No one will take in a bunch of orphan half elves like Sis and I. Sis is so stressed out, Mommy can't work, and I am to small, and no one will hire me to work on the farms, or in the orchards. This means Martel's apprentice Healer Guardians salary has to stretch to cover all of our living expenses, and Yuan's mom taking care of Mommy. Luckily Lord Kratos, General Aurions' son is boarding with us and has agreed to pay for half of the food, his laundry, and the mana we use to power the appliances in the kitchen. I think that he is so cool. Even the Elders like him, and most full blooded elves do not like humans at all. They blame humans for the fact that the Kharlan Tree is dying, and rarely allow them in the village.

Febrias 27, 3923

Father funeral was today. Mommy did not even get out of bed to go. She said that she did not need to see Fathers body, that she would see Father again soon enough . She really is dying. ( At this point the page becomes difficult to read, since it is heavily stained with tears. Raine Sage, 7923) ( Kratos " I remember this day so well, my father was there, and made some kind of foolish speech about how Destro Yggdrassil was a hero for saving the lives of all of the children that had been Thunder Bombed by those horrible Syvarantans. All I could see were the devastated emerald eyes of Martel, and Mithos Yggdrassil, my temporary housemates , and tentative new friends. It must have been hell for them that day knowing their father was being buried, and that their mother was going to die. Had I known then what I know now I probably would have given those children a hug, and told them that all humans were not evil. That the majority of them were struggling just to survive just like they were.") I listened to that General talk about what a hero my daddy was. All the while I was thinking " Well if you had not threatened our lives if he did not return, We would still have a father, and Mommy would be alright. " I just want to feel safe again. Father, Mommy, and Martel are my whole world. What if Sis dies to, then I will be all alone. I am so scared to be alone.

Marchan 1, 3923

My world has ended, Mommy died this morning. She called us in, and gave us a hug. She said " Little one' s oh how I love you, but if this is what elves who fall in love with humans must go through then perhaps we never should have left Derris Kharlan". After that she cried Father name once, and stopped breathing. All I feel is pain right now. Yuan and Lord Kratos are trying to get me to eat some of the food that all of the elder females in the village have brought but, it tastes like sand. My eyes, and my throat are burning and I can't breathe. I have been feeling like this all day. I am so alone. Wait, Sis see's that something is wrong, and she is coming towards me. She looks so worried, I don't like to make her upset but she is checking me for a fever, and her hands are so cool on my forehead. Lord Kratos tells her it is probably the grief over our parents but, Sis doesn't believe him. She orders Yuan to pick me up and Kratos to go get Yuan's mom. I am carried off to my room, and Yuan forces me into my nightshirt. " Some luck kid, don't worry I will take care of you and your sister" I ask why, and he says " You Dolt, I have loved her since our third year of lower school. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. " I won't mind having Yuan for a brother. He always brings me cool stuff when he travels. Yuck, I feel so sick, Yuan's mom just came in and said that I have the Torent Virus (Raine Sage : this is also hard to read due to mixed vomit stains and tears.)


	2. Chapter 2:Grief and Hope

A Heroes Tale

A History of the Kharlan War

Translated from the Ancient Elvish

By Raine and Genis Sage

I do not own tales of symphonia, or any of the associated characters.

Chapter 2: Grief, and Hope

Apris 23 3923

I haven't written in two months. Apparently I had the Torent Virus. According to Yuan's mother that is probably what mommy died from. Her not eating, or sleeping after Father died made it bad enough that the virus killed her. I don't know what to do without Mommy. Even when people were cruel to us for being half elves Mommy always believed that deep down people are good. Martel is more like Mommy than I am. I think that people can be taught to be good. If they don't learn early that we are all the same inside then they become hateful. I think that I want to come up with a way to show people that .

Apris 30,3923

It is so cool. I had my first lesson from Kratos today. He is working on teaching me basic self defense first because he says that defensive techniques like guardian are the most useful things for me to learn right now because, it will keep that bullies from beating me to a pulp everyday. I think I will like my lessons from Kratos. He is quiet but, he listens with his heart. He also does not treat me like being a half elf is bad. He thinks that all people have value the day they are born. I wish other humans were like him. I am making lunch for Sis. She is a really terrible cook, and Yuan, and I are in a conspiracy to keep her out of the kitchen. I think I will make curry today. After lunch I must hurry to my lessons with the Storyteller. He will be teaching me about Efreet today, and I will practice running through the Summoning Ritual with him until I can remember every word perfectly. Sis says that although the Summon Spirits currently have no pack holder. I may not attempt a pact until Kratos is satisfied that I can hold my own in a fight, and the StoryTeller is assured that I have memorized every Novice spell that he can shove into my head.

More personal though I think that Yuan really really likes my sister. I don't know what to think. Yuan is cool, and all but it is my job to protect Martel. Mommy, and Father would not want her to get married so young. I am the man of the family now, and I don't know if Yuan is responsible enough to take care of her properly. ( Mithos was amazingly mature for his age but that is common to the children who grow up in war zones. Raine Sage 7923) ( Kratos says "Mithos was always a spotty diary keeper. What he doesn't tell you is that he also learned several offensive techniques such as: Demon Fang, and sword rain in that lesson. By the time I had been teaching him 6 months he already surpassed me on many levels.")

Mayan 4 3923

Yuan asked me for my permission to marry Martel. I don't know what to say. Sis has had to give up so much that other girls her age take for granted. Between taking care of me, and her duties as a Guardian of the Great Tree she has sacrificed a lot. I think I will tell him yes. Than I can just be a kid again, and Yuan can help us. Kratos says my offensive and defensive sword techniques are good enough for me to challenge Efreet to pact with me. Now it is up to The StoryTeller to decide if my magic skills are up to the test, and have adequately memorized the ritual of the pact. If so we will be traveling to Triet ( oh how I hate the desert).


	3. Chapter 3 The First Pact

A Heroes Tale

A History of the Kharlan War

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage.

Commentary: Everyone Else

( Genis says " Yeah Sis and I do all the work, and they get to have all the fun, typical")

I do not own TOS all characters are the property of NAMCO

I unfortunately don't have this stuff on hard copy so if some of the months and years change please forgive me.

Thank all reviewers for your comments. Remember this is only a translation of ancient texts. The Kratos of the modern TOS is I think a very much different person from the idealistic young man that he had to have been to undertake that original journey with Martel, Yuan and Mithos.( The Kharlan War was equivalent to our WW2, and half elves were persecuted severely, If Kratos was a typical mercenary he would not have taken on 3 half elf children in the middle of a war. He could have landed in jail, or worse for harboring half elves.) It was Martel who held the three males together on that first journey much as, Collette was the binding force on the journey 4,000 years later. When Martel died Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos lost that part of them that was able to hope for a better future, or to implement their old dreams.( Of course their Cruxis Crystals helped this process as well.) I think that Kratos, only began to heal from that loss when he met Anna, and they had Lloyd. Yuan healed when he realized that Mithos' dream of reviving Martel was doomed to failure, and he started the Renegades .I don't think Mithos had a chance, I think that in truth he was dead from the minute his sister died. It was only his body that died at the end of the game.

After the Reunion of the Worlds: 7923

Lloyd: Dad what were you like when you were younger?

Kratos: "I was a lot like you but, remember that I had already fought in a war, and seen friends die horribly. By the time I was your age I had already lost 2 older brothers, and all of my friends in the Kharlan War. I didn't find new friends until I met three half elf children in the elven village of Heimdall. Why don't you read the diary Professor Sage and Genis are translating. Let Mithos' words tell you what I was like then."

Lloyd: "Aww Dad why do you and Raine make me read books all the time? I hate reading. ….."

Kratos: "Because, Mithos, Yuan, and Martel knew me better back then, than I knew myself. Read the diary Lloyd."

Lloyd: "Any other time you, and the professor would be totally ticked that I read someone else's diary. "

Kratos: "You keep a diary (bemused eyebrow lift) Humphh, I didn't think that you could write that well."

Lloyd: (Aims pillow at Kratos)" Daaad I'm not stupid !"

Kratos: " :Lloyd I don't think you are stupid. You just have never struck me as a person who expresses their self in words. "

Lloyd: "I actually started keeping one after Collette and I got married. I don't want to forget anything if anything tragic happens to Collette, or the kids. Like with you and mom. "

Raine: "Lloyd you used tragic properly in a sentence I am so proud of you."

Kratos: " Lloyd the world is a different place now I do not think that you need fear for losing Collette in the same way as I feared losing your mother. She does after bear a Cruxis Crystal, as do you , Your children have inherited all of the angelic powers that the two of you possess. Don't worry son"

Lloyd: Okay Dad, I know that it will be all right.

Chapter 3: Efreet, The First Pact

Mayna 6, 3923

Today we are leaving to make my first pact. The pact with Efreet the summon spirit of fire. I am kind of afraid. What if I cannot survive the test. Sis insisted on bringing Yuan with us. I am happy they are engaged but does he have to go everywhere with us. Sis says it is because we will need a experienced Warlock with us. Well if that is Yuan than I am a dwarf. Kratos is coming along as our bodyguard. As a generals' son he has diplomatic immunity in all the lands of Mana. So, he will be able to protect us from physical attacks without all of us landing in a work camp, or experimental lab. ( Kratos " Those were terrible places where they took all prisoners of war e.g. whoever whatever country you were in disliked that week, and performed terrible experiments on them. Little did we know that the research they were doing would lead to Cruxis.) I think this is going to be interesting. I have never seen the desert.( I still hate it though) Yuan says it is really hot, and I will be bored after five minutes just like I was with my art lessons. I don't care if he approves or not. We will need lots of power if we are gong to stop the War, and save the tree. The only powers left like that are the Summon Spirits. Martel says that they are Mana itself, and that if the Tree dies without blossoming they will die to. I think that is so sad. I wish Mommy and Father could be in Triet to see me make the oath of the pact. Sis says that they probably are watching but I don't know if there is anything after you die. Maybe you are just dead.

Mayna 9th 3923 On the Road

It has been three hard days journey from Heimdall to the Port at Altamira. From here we will take ship to Izzoold in the land of Sylvarant. Kratos has alternate identities set up for us since the discrimination against half elves is much worse in Sylvarant than in Tethe"Allla. I am his apprentice Toad (Ugghh how I hate that name.) Yuan is his loyal manservant( he doesn't cook or iron clothes but Kratos says that is beside the point). Martel is his doxy ( Whatever that is ) I think Altamira is so cool . Kratos paid for all of us to attend a play yesterday. It was a mystery involving the Katz Explorers, and a Missing fishing boat. Even with all that is going on Kratos, and Yuan still want me to practice both my magical skills, and my swordsmanship. Kratos says my offensive techniques still need refining, and my defense is weak.( Lloyd says " I think this sounds familiar, Kratos really needs to refine his teaching methods, and work on his delivery. He hasn't changed his lecture in 4,004 years, and it's a little old.") Yuan taught me to use Icicle, and Tornado yesterday, and made me practice until I collapsed. Sis yelled, and Kratos looked at her and said that if she was going to leave my weapons training, and magical training to him, and Yuan than she had lost the right to say anything about how they taught me. He also said that he did not send people out into battle without the ability to protect themselves. That it was unfair for Sis to expect him, or Yuan to grieve any less if I died fighting Efreet since I had to fight him in order to win the right of pact. I was very mad at Kratos for saying that, and wanted to yell at him, and tell him that he was an unfeeling jerk for making Sis cry but, Yuan held me back, and told me that Kratos may not have been all that tactful, but it was something Sis needed to hear. I guess he is right. If we are going to make pacts with all of the Summon Spirits, and use their power to stop the War than we have to face the reality of death. If I can't protect myself I make the others weaker because they have to take care of me. I may be a child but, this war has made it so we all have to grow up way to fast. Sis tries to protect me too much, and if she does that it will make us a liability when it comes to fights. I need to protect both of us by becoming a better fighter. Sometimes you have to fight to protect what you believe in. I believe in peace, and people not hating each other.

Mayna 11th 3023

Well we finally reached Izzoold . The sea voyage was terrible. There was a storm because of all the changes in the mana flows. Martel became terribly sick, and Yuan spent most of the voyage taking care of her. I like boats. The first thing I did was ask the captain to show me how the boat worked. It is so cool. This boat operates using mana to power the engine. He showed me the engine room, and everything. I got to go up on the crows nest, and you could see almost all the way to Sylvarant. The captain doesn't ate half elves. He is a friend of Kratos' from school. I have a lesson from Yuan in an hour on dealing with creatures that relate to the element of fire. Phoenixes are really scary but, cool. Sis is just worried that I will get burned but, Yuan says there is a gel that I can put on my skin to protect me from fire. He says Kratos will go out to the shops and see if they have any later this afternoon. We can't really go out because people might notice we are half elves. It is not so noticeable in my features but, Sis and Yuan have obviously elven features, and would be in extreme danger. Sylvarant is worse than Tethe' Alla when it comes to discriminating against half elves. They use us to perform scientific experiments on. It is so mean. Kratos says that he will give me my next weapons lesson as soon as we get out of town. Sis says that I will probably get more experience fighting monsters anyways. The monsters have gotten worse due to the mana shortages. Sis knows this because as a Mana Guardian her life force is tied to that of the Great Tree. She says that one good thing has happened. The Great Tree is growing a seed. It will be ready in about four years. If we are lucky we can pact with all of the summon spirits, and stop the War by then so that the knew tree will not die as a seedling because there is no love in the world. I hope we can do it . With Sis having her life bound to the Tree if we fail, and the seed dies she will die with it .

Mayna 13th 3923

We are traveling on the path from Izoold to the Triet Desert. Kratos says that we must stay cloaked until we are off this path . There is a mine that uses half elf slaves, and if we are captured we will be used as slaves in the mines till we die . I am scared I don't want anything to happen to my sister. Kratos says we will be having a cold camp until Triet. This is because there are wandering groups of bandits in the area. They assume if you have enough mana to start a fire that you will have money as well. Beef jerky for dinner again, better than Sis's cooking I guess. Kratos says that Sis and I need to sleep close. The desert gets cold at night, and since we can't have a fire body heat will be the only thing keeping us warm.

Kratos says that there is a skeleton warrior up the pass a little ways that should prove a good test of how far both my magical, and weapons skills have come since I started them. I think I need a new kendama though. My old one is now weaker than my magical skills, and will fail me if we get caught up in a fight. Kratos says that I do not need the kendama to focus my magic, but I find my kendama to be amusing so I will continue to use it.( Kratos 7923" Mithos had not yet learned to focus his magic through the power of his will alone. Also, his father had purchased the kendama, and there were sentimental attachments involved in whether or not he used a kendama or not.") Besides my Father gave it to me for my birthday before he dies. I won't give it up, won't, won't, won't.

Mayna 14th 3923

That skull monster was so cool. He dropped something after we defeated him called the Yata Mirror. Kratos says that it will help raise our defense if someone wears it. We made it through the Ossa Trail. Why or why did we have to do this during the early summer? Kratos says we will be able to set up a fire at the camp tonight. He says he will make us some beef stew. No tomatoes of course, Kratos hates tomatoes. I am so hungry I could eat a horse ( "We actually did eat horse a couple of times on that Journey, Martel hated it , of course she didn't like meat much anyways. She had a tender heart when it came to animals." Yuan 7923) Kratos says not to worry, I won't have to eat horse. This stew will in fact have beef in it. Sis is giving me that look that says I have stayed up way to late writing in my diary, and need to go to sleep. She carries a healers staff now, and it really hurts when she hits you over the head with it. I am going to sleep now. Mommy, Father wherever you are I love you.

Mayna 15th 3923

Shopping in Triet. This town has more shops than Izoold. Kratos wishes to take me out and buy me a new sword since all I brought with me other than my kendama are my wooden practice swords. They just won't do against Efreet. Yuan has disappeared muttering something about a customizer, and an engagement ring for Martel. Sis has gone shopping she says she needs to renew her supply of gels, and to by clothes more suited to the deserts instead of the forests. Girls really like shopping for some strange reason. I only go when I am forced to (e.g. all my clothes don't fit. Maybe I will see if there are some other kids to play with. Kratos says that this town has a high half elf population and it should be safe for me to play outside for awhile. Sis will recruit me to shop if I don't escape soon. I'd rather eat bugs.

I got caught trying to play outside by Sis. She is making me shop, and says that I too need new clothes. I hate shopping I yell at Sis. Oww I got smacked. She says I can play with the other half elf kids tonight after supper if I behave. Kratos is going with us, and we will stop at the weapons shop on the way to the armor and clothing shop to get my sword. I want some new books to. I ran out of stuff to read half way to Izoold. I want a new mystery novel. Perhaps one by Devor Karvathon. He writes really good books for boys my age.

Cool I got a new sword. Kratos calls it a Hydra Dagger. Yuan says that since Undine, and Efreet are opposites it should work well in the battle against him. You should see the ring he got sis. It is braided mythril, and gold, and has roses engraved on with their initials intertwined. He spent every gald he had on Sis's engagement ring. It made her so happy she even kissed him in public, and that usually are not that affectionate in front of strangers. I think I can trust him now to take care of her although he is still obnoxious to me sometimes. Kratos says that the reason for that is Yuan's being an only child. He is not used to children younger than himself. ( Yuan speaks " Martel was always better dealing with Mithos than either Kratos or I. We all did the best we could however to insure that Mithos had as much of a normal childhood as was possible under the circumstances."7923)

I made a new friend. Her name is Kai, and she is half elven to. I asked Kratos if we could bring her with us since she has no parents, and no where to go. She is really pretty. She has blue hair a shade or two lighter than Yuan's, and silver eyes. She is really smart and knows a lot about the monsters around here. Kratos says he will think about it, and in the meantime she can stay with us. She does not fight very well so Kratos says even if we do bring her back to Heimdall with us that she may not make the trip to Efreets' lair with us. It is to dangerous.

Mayna 16th 3923

This morning Kratos woke us up very early. The innkeeper told him that the Sylvarant Army was on the way to round up all the half elves in town. He had a hiding place for us in his basement in some secret tunnels. We hid and hid all day. We could hear a lot of screaming, and the sound of weapons going off. Kratos went out this afternoon to look for Kai, and he found her body at the town morgue. She had been beaten to death, and then dismembered. I hate the humans that did that too my friends. When I have the power to command all the Summon Spirits they will pay. She was my first real friend, and we would have had her safe in Heimdall in only a few days. It is so unfair.

Mayna 17th 3923

It is time for me to make my first pact. I am really scared but Kratos says that if I am in any real danger he will move in to defend me. Sis , and Yuan will be at the back spell casting. I am to use my sword primarily because my magic is fire and light based, and will have little effect on Efreet.

6:00 p.m.

I did it I made the pact with Efreet. We finally defeated him when he went to attack Sis, and Yuan went crazy casting water based spells at him. I hit about 50 times with my Hydra dagger, and Sis had to use so many life bottles on Kratos it wasn't funny. For such and expert swordsman he doesn't hold back much in battle. When it was over Efreet looked at me and told me to make my pact. I looked at him and said that I wished to use his power to create a world where there was no more war, and the Kharlan Tree could grow strong and have all the love it needed. To create a world with less discrimination so that half elves like Kai did not have to die because they were blamed for all of the bad things that happened in the world. A world where half elves would not be forced to choose one heritage over the other. If it kills me I will do this for Kai, for Mommy and Father , for Sis, and for everyone who has suffered because of this stupid war. Sis is calling me , She has been working on healing everyone's burns, and it is my turn now. I am glad because it hurts a lot. Tomorrow we head up the Ossa Trail, and back to Heimdall from Izoold.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured Becoming Angels

A Heroes Tale

A History of the Kharlan War

The Diary of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

Chapter 4: Captured

Jenas 2 3923, Palmacosta Prison Camp

We have been found out. Someone in Izoold turned us in as we were about to leave. They are holding us as prisoners. Kratos is being charged with harboring half elves, and spying. We are charged with being race traitors. They put all of us in chains, and took our weapons away. They hit Martel when she protested her healing supplies being taken. I hate humans ( Except Kratos). They took us to the prison camp. I managed to hold on to my Kendama and this diary. Kratos hid a knife in his boot. Yuan is gagged. They are so stupid, all Yuan needs to be able to do is think to cast a spell. His control is so much better than mine. I am so scared. All they feed us is bread ,and water, and they took some of our blood. The other half elves are wearing these strange jewels implanted either in their hands or necks. They are called Cruxis Crystals, and are supposed to be some kind of weapons. Some of them can't think or feel anymore, and beat you up if you go near them. Others still have feelings but they have wings, and what the guards call Key Crests. I wish that we were home again. They made Kratos drink this stuff called Aionis that made him dreadfully sick, he can't even walk. Sis is trying to take care of everyone who is ill but, she is exhausted, and just had one of those jewels put on her today, and has gotten dreadfully sick. Any little noise makes her jump, and even Yuan can't touch her without making her scream with pain.

Jenas 4 3923

Yuan, Kratos, and I received those Cruxis Crystal thing today. The guards said it will turn us into angels with the power to destroy creation itself, and we will be forced to fight against Tethe"Alla . Owww it hurts . My hand feels like its on fire. I can't feel my hands anymore, and all of the sudden I am not hungry. Yuan is throwing up in a corner. Kratos is just staring blankly at a wall. It feels like knives are stabbing in my back. The other prisoners say that is what it feels like when your wings begin to grow. Yuan has begun to plan an escape with some of the others. A young male half elf named Remiel, and a girl named Spiritua who is human. Kratos is in on it to. I have my kendama, Remiel and Kratos both have knives. Maybe we can do it. Luckily for us all of us were part of the group that received Key Crest, and will return relatively to normal as soon as this strange transformation is complete. I just want to get out of here. No one should be treated like this just for daring to be born. This just makes me want to stop this war even more. I will live through this, and finish making the pacts with the Summon Spirits and stop this war. I wish this wasn't happening to me. The bells for the guards shift change is ringing, and it feels like someone stabbed a thousand knives into my head.

I want to go home to Heimdall.

Jenas 6 3923

Kratos says that the escape is planned for this morning. He, and Yuan who looks more human than the rest of us will grab the guards from behind, and steal their uniforms. I will bind them with a paralysis spell. Kratos and Yuan will dress as guards, and take the rest of us prisoner, and we will just walk right out the front gates. The story will be that some high up commander of the Sylvarant military wants us as his personal slaves. Tee hee I hope it works.

We did it we escaped, Kratos grabbed all of our stuff on the way out. Remiel, and Spiritua have agreed to travel with us for awhile. I hated the process of going through the angel transformation as the others call it but, man I feel so strong now. No one will ever beat me up again Hah! Remiel says there is one disadvantage though. He has had his Cruxis Crystal for 50 years , and stopped aging shortly after he got it. However, I can take mine off for a short period of time, this will allow me to age normally until I want to stop. Anything beyond my normal lifespan is deadly though. I wouldn't be that stupid though. Who wants to be over a thousand years old?

Jenas 9 3923

Kratos has rented a boat to take us to the Thoda Geyser. We will form a pact with Undine there, and then head back to Tethe" Alla. I hope that I can do this. Yuan says we will spend some time tonight working on my spells. Just because we have these jewel things on us doesn't mean no practicing to develop new skills. It just makes the one's we have already much stronger. I will also have weapons practice with Kratos this morning. We killed some bandits on the way to the docks, and took all of there gald, and weapons, and sold them to buy better weapons, and renew Sis's healing supplies. Remiel says that the Cruxis Crystals also give us special powers known as angelic powers. That we will all develop skills such as calling Judgement, or Sacrifice that will rain down mass destruction on our enemies . I would really like to use that on the Commanders of the prison camp. I hate humans. The only two I have met that are decent are Kratos, and Spiritua. ( Kratos , 7923: The angel transformation was horrible for all of us , one we all would like to forget. Spiritua and Remiel later became officials of Cruxis. People did not know that Spiritua the founder of the Martel Church was already an angel when she made the first journey of regeneration. This is why she is the only one who ever came back. She was looking for the families that would become the ancestors of the modern Chosen.) Spiritua bought me a new teddy bear out of the money we got since mine got lost at the camp. She said that she had a son my age but, he was killed because he was half elven. Her husband was an elven soldier serving with the army of Tethe' Alla. He was killed and she and her little boy were captured and sent to the camp in Sylvarant that we were at. He died during the angel transformation. Kratos says we will rest here for the night. I can't sleep anymore though at least not like I used to. I will write again tomorrow.

Jenas 11th 3923

Martel made breakfast, it was horrible. She is banned indefinitely from cooking anything. Why she thought spaghetti sauce would go well with eggs I don't know. Maybe she is pregnant? If she is I will kill Yuan with my bare hands. Wait, no, she is just feeling like her normal self again. Her cooking was good for awhile in the 1st few days after we escaped but it is its normal bad self again. Uh-Oh Kratos is allergic to tomatoes. There goes breakfast, AND weapons practice to. Yuan says he will make something more edible for lunch. Thank Origin! I hope it is fried rice.

I am working right now on developing my air techniques such as Light Spear in my weapons lessons. Yuan just taught me a new spell that he seems to have learned since we got our Cruxis Crystals called grave. It can wipe out and entire party of enemies at once. Cool!


	5. Chapter 5 Water and Wind

Chapter 5 Water and Air

I do not own TOS or any of its characters.

Jenas 12th 3923

I Well we have finally arrived at the Thoda Geyser. Kratos says that it is the most powerful geyser, and has the nicest hot spring in all of Tethe" Alla and Sylvarant. It is really quite damp here, and I am not sure I will tolerate it all that well. My new wings are already beginning to ache from the damp. Spiritua, and Sis are sitting by the fire and talking about wedding plans. She wants to be married next spring at home in Heimdall. Yuan is rolling his eyes. I think he would be just as happy getting married by the mayor in whatever town we end up in next. I get to cook tonight . There is a lot of fish so Remiel is fishing, and I am making seafood stew tonight. We are doing everything that we can to keep Sis from cooking. She will end up poisoning us if she cooks. (" Mithos was right, on several occasions we ended up suffering food poisoning due to Martels cooking. Luckily I lost most of my taste buds when I became and angel, and only noticed when I got sick." Remiel 7923) ( "Yes he survived Mithos took pity on him, and later when I went up to Derris Kharlan I ensured that he and Spiritua received Rune Crests. They were not completely intolerable, and were the two unspoken companions on that original journey. Without them we would never have escaped that camp. "Kratos 7923)

I guess tonight we don't need to worry about it. She and Yuan have snuck off to the hot springs for some privacy. I can only guess what they are doing. Mushy stuff is highly likely. Yuck girls …. I have to go, Kratos is making me do weapons practice tonight. I just got an earth dagger dropped by some bandits, Kratos says it will work well against Undine. I guess everything is a case of opposites. Boys and Girls, humans and elves, and even Summon Spirits. It will be really hard to find a way for all of the different factions to get along even if we stop this war. Kratos says we will head back to Heimdall after we make pacts with Undine and the Sylphs. That is good . I never really appreciated home until I left. I don't really get treated all that badly in Heimdall. They don't hate us because I'm a half elf. They think relationships between elves and humans are more tragic than anything because what happened to Mommy is frequent when humans and elves marry.

Jenas 13th 3923

I think my weapons skills, and magic have gained in strength since we received the Cruxis Crystals. Martel says it is because whatever they are created from has the ability to amplify both out physical strength, and the power of our magic. Undine was so easy to defeat but, they are really giggly and annoying. She clinging to Kratos and giggling. He was really distracted during that fight. He is not used to girls much I think. The Earth Dagger came really in handy as well since Earth is opposite of Water. I added to my promise with this pact. I promised Undine that I would get rid of the camps no matter what. It is so wrong to keep people in cages and treat them like lab animals. Remiel, and Spiritua decided to stay behind this time since neither one of them are feeling particularly well due to the angel transformation. This nasty damp has gotten to all of us. Next we will sail upriver to Asgard, and from there to the Balacruf Temple to pact with the Sylphs. Man if Undine embarrassed Kratos so bad he nearly couldn't fight what will the Sylphs do? Tee Hee I can't wait. I dreamed of Mommy last night. She said not to worry everything would be all right. But, what if it isn't ? I am so scared something could happen to Sis. Even with these Cruxis Crystals Sis is so frail. I get scared about losing her to. I think if that happened I would go absolutely crazy. I would still have my friends. Yuan, Kratos, Remiel, and Spiritua. But, it isn't the same as family. She is all the family I have left. Kratos says that when we get back to Tethe'Alla we will stop in Meltokio and rest at his house before heading home. He wishes to brief his father about the Cruxis Crystals, and other weapons that we saw them working on in the labs here in Sylvarant. That way if they get used his father will be able to evacuate people from the cities and stuff. He says that we cannot reveal that we have these crystals however, since they will force us to fight. Not a good way to stop a war. At least I will get to be in the woods again soon. I am so homesick.

Jenas 16th 3923

It seems like just yesterday that we left home. Although it has been three months. I was just a normal kid with two parents than. I did not think that the war could touch me. But it has, I have been turned into some kind of monster with the power to destroy an entire city. I do not know whether I can continue to believe Sis's point of view that all people are innately good any longer. I have found on this journey that there are truly evil people out there. I wish I could believe like Sis does. But, the people who put these Crystals on us can truly be defined as evil.

We will reach soon. Kratos really wants to know how I manage to write in this diary while I am walking. I told him that I only write down notes on my thoughts while we are walking and then write things down in complete form when we camp at night. ( Raine Sage 3923 " That is one of the things that made this diary so difficult to translate was the reams, and reams of notes that Mithos took on this journey. He noted everything from the weather to the types of flora and fauna that grew in the areas that they were traveling. For an eight year old he was really gifted. It is such a shame that his sisters death drove him to insanity. Think of all the good he could have done the world had she lived.) I am so sick of walking.

Jenas 18th 3923

We reached Asgard today. It is a nice little town and all of the windmills are so cool. We must purchase supplies and then head out to the Balacruf Temple soon. Kratos says that luckily the Balacruf Empire sides with Tethe' Alla, and we should not be in very much danger here. The king is apparently a half elf so half elves are even treated with respect here (Yuan, 7923 " How else do you think that he had the power to perform spells, and pact with Summon Spirits since only Elves half elves, and humans who have ingested Aionis mixed with elves blood can summon, or perform spells."). Kratos knows King Cleo personally, and we will be staying with him. This means a simple transfer of the pact but, the Sylphs will want to fight me anyways because they are flutter heads like that .

I like King Cleo, he is incredibly nice and has a son my age. I finally have someone to play with.. Dinar is really good with a Kendama, and we have been having a contest to see who can do the best wind spell. Sis and Yuan have gone for a walk in town. I think they are going to buy supplies, and new weapons while they are out. I think that they should get married soon. Yuan is a big pain in the but though. He hogged all the towels today when we went to the bathing room. Argghh I hate wet hair! I will get a cold, I do every time I go out with wet hair. I am going out to play anyways.

Dinar levitated a cow up onto the roof of the palace. It was so funny. He used Wind Tornado, and the cow got caught up in the tornado and landed on the roof. We were both laughing so hard that we both couldn't breathe. Kratos yelled at us saying that to do such a thing was really cruel to the cow. Dinar protested that it was an accident but, King Cleo grounded him anyways. We are still laughing about it eight hours late. It feels so good just to get to act like a kid again. Sis though it was pretty funny to. She gave Dinar the thumbs up sign at the dinner table. It must be because we are younger than Yuan and Kratos that makes it so funny. Yuan tried really hard not to laugh but, lost it when Kratos and King Cleo tried to levitate the cow off the roof and nearly dropped it. Darn, no steak for dinner. Spiritua and Remiel used the communicator devices in King Cleo's' palace to contact their families and let them know that they had escaped and were safe. Spiritua's family lives in Meltokio, and Remiel lives in the small ocean side community of Altamira. Kratos talked to his dad too. The line here in the palace is secured so that the spy network in Sylvarant can't here what is said. So he told his Dad about the exsphere, and Cruxis Crystal research. Tomorrow we will be traveling to the Balacruf Temple with King Cleo in order to make the pact with the Sylphs. I can't wait, that will leave only Luna/Aska for the Sylvarant Continents, and then we can go home. When we reach home we will have Gnome, Shadow, Celsius, Origin, and Maxwell left to pact with. Then we can find a way to use their powers to stop the War, and save the Great Tree. Even now it is dying, and the weaker it gets the weaker Sis gets. I can see it in her eyes, and in the fact that she has difficulty breathing sometimes. The others can't really differentiate between the symptoms caused by her Angel Transformation, and the symptoms caused by the death of the Great Tree.

Jenas 19th 3923

We arrived at the Balacruf Temple about an hour ago. Kratos says we need about an hour of weapons practice before making the pact. We will go up with King Cleo, and he will formally hand the pact over to me. He admires my goal of wanting to stop the war, and says that anything that the Balacruf Empire can do to help in the way of resources, or financial support for our efforts that we require is ours. Other than, military support of course. Even though he sides with Tethe'Alla he can not do much as he has to share a border with Sylvarant, and does not wish to put his people in any more danger than they already are in because of this war.

I did it! We made the pact with the Sylphs. Kratos was right they fought anyways. They are all way to giggly for me. It gives me a headache to even think of the giggles. They all kissed Kratos, and Yuan. They were both horribly embarrassed. I would be too. If all girls are like that I never want a girlfriend. I don't think they are. . Sis isn't giggly like that . The Sylphs actually insisted on cooking tonight. Remiel says it is about time someone cooked besides him. I agree, since he lost his sense of taste his cooking isn't exactly bad but, not good either.

The Sylphs cook really well. I was amazed that creatures who exist off of the mana of the world can cook so well since they don't need to eat. They say it is their hobby because immortality will drive you nuts if you don't' have hobbies. I guess we will get to find out now that we have these Cruxis Crystals. Yuan pulled a really good prank on Kratos while he was bathing in a stream earlier he snuck up and stole all of Kratos clothes, and his sword and flew them up into a tree. You should have seen Kratos' face he was redder than a tomato. I got the Sylphs to go up and get his clothes. I thought he was going to kill Yuan. Well King Cleo and Dinar set off for Asgard right after the battle with the Sylphs. I hope I get to see them again. I finally have friends. ( Kratos 7923 " Even after the death of his sister, and the insanity that began to take over his life Mithos had the amazing ability to make friends wherever he went. I know he told Genis he was his first ever half elf friend but that was not the case. I think he blocked many of his memories of that time out because so many of those friends would be dead or changed beyond recognition by the time our journey was through. The Balacruf Empire would be destroyed, and Cleo and Dinar dead. Spiritua and Remiel were soulless due to the Angel Transformation, and his beloved sister was dead. I will regret forever that we were to grief stricken ourselves after Martel died to realize that Mithos was having such serious problems." )Tomorrow we head for Luin. Than we move on to Hima, and from their we will travel to the Tower of Mana to make the pact with Luna and Aska. We will carry the boat in our Wing Pack, and sail back to Tethe' Alla leaving from the river that borders the area where the Tower of Mana is. I can't wait to get home.


	6. Chapter 6 Sister Moon and Brother Sun

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

Chapter 6 Sister Moon and Brother Sun

Julan 1st 3923

We did it; we have arrived at the Tower of Mana to conquer the last Summon Spirit on the Sylvarant Continent. We will camp outside the Tower tonight, and tomorrow night, and then we will attempt to pact with Luna and Aska the following day. Our stay in Luin was interesting. Apparently Luin is the home of a roving band of pirates, many of whom are half elves. They make a point to aid the caravans of the Sylvarant military whenever possible. I think that is so cool. After what we have been through I appreciate it greatly whenever a half elven group takes revenge on a human government. When I told Sis this thought she thumped me over the head and yelled at me that violence isn't always the answer to all of my problems. Funny how she whacked me in the head when she said that. Kratos laughed when I complained. Now that I know what the hobby of the Sylphs are I have made it a pint to research the hobbies of the other 2 Summon Spirits that I have made pacts with. Apparently Efreets' is flame swallowing. A very interesting hobby to say the lease. Good for entertaining at the circus I guess. I asked Undine what her hobby is and she said that her hobby is studying the creatures of the sea. She is a marine biologist. That is really cool.

Kratos got me a new weapon in Luin it is called a Shadow Sword. He says that since light and shadow are opposites it should work well against Luna and Aska. It seems that my skills with a sword continue to improve with each Summon Spirit that we defeat. Kratos says that it is also because my Cruxis Crystal is increasing in power. I hardly need any sleep or food now. It is strange even when I eat my favourite foods I hardly can eat anything. Remiel says that our bodies exist purely off the mana of the earth now and that technically we no longer need to eat or sleep. We just continue to do so because it feels good. I learned a new spell as last week it is called Grand Chariot. It does a lot of damage. I think that it will come in use sometime. Though not against Luna and Aska since angelic spells are primarily light based.

Sis is sharing her tent with Yuan lately. I share with Kratos, and Remiel and Spiritua share a tent. I think that they are falling in love with each other too. Yuan had darned well better be careful with my sister. Yes I realize how babies are made. Mom explained it to me before she died. We have too much to do to stop this War and save the tree for Sis to go having a baby right now. Oh this is funny; Efreet is using his fire to toast marshmallows for everyone. I need some sugar I think this is gonna be fun.

Julan 2, 3923

Well this is our second day at the Tower of Mana. We are all recovering from what we have been through in the past several months. Sis is washing out clothes over by the river bank. Everything is so dirty you can see big streaks of dirt washing down the river. I am being forced to darn socks. We all have gotten so many rocks in our boots on the hike from Hima that we all have big holes in our socks. Remiel said that he wished we dared to fly but, that since we were still in Sylvarant it would not be a wise idea. It might set off there detectors and we might end up back in the prison camp. I think I am going to wander down to the river and take a bath. I am really dirty, and have marshmallow stuck in my hair.

Some kind of weird green and white bird came up and started grooming my hair after I got out of the river. It is strange it is rather big, and the sounds it makes are almost understandable as language. I think I will ask the others what kind of bird this is. I have seen something like this in one of my books. I am not sure that I am correct though. Kratos says this bird is a Protozoan. I was right yay! Kratos says that he will eventually evolve from this form into a wolf, or dog like creature, and then into a human that fights evil. This is so cool. I asked Sis if he could travel with us since he seems to have attached himself to me. Sis said of course he could. We could use another night watch person, and in bird form the protozoan is nocturnal. I asked him if it was okay if I named him Noishe ("This means evolving soul in elven" Raine Sage 7923) (Kratos 7923" This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship for all of us. Noishe stayed friends with Mithos right up until the very end.") I have never had a pet before; it is almost like having a brother.

Kratos says that Protozoon's are really rare. They are nearly extinct because they much like us angels have been used as weapons of war. Remiel says that up on Derris Kharlan there are a true not created species of angels. It is interesting that Origin created so many different species. I will be so happy tomorrow when we finally face Luna and Aska. Then we can head home, and take a break for awhile. For one thing I am expected back in school for September.

Julan 3rd 3923

This morning we faced off with Luna and Aska. Gods they are powerful! I made my promise to them, and I hope that promising to stop the War and save the Great Tree will be enough. I want this system where the people who are left sitting in the middle like half elves, and women and children suffer while the full bloods, and the rich and powerful relax in the lap of luxury to stop. I am not stupid things cannot be fair for everyone all the time but, they can be much more fair than they are now.

Luna is really pretty; she has golden hair and big blue eyes. She is also really nice. She kind of reminds me of Mommy, once I completed the pact she came down off of where she was sitting with Aska and gave me a big hug. (Yuan 7923, "Luna was Mithos' first real crush, It was partially her beauty, and partially the fact that she reminded him of his mother. If you are wondering why the Summon Spirits reacted differently to Sheena than they did to Mithos it is partly because Mithos was a child. He had lost both parents in a short time, and this created sympathy in the hardest of hearts. Also, Sheena demanded their power Mithos simply asked for their assistance.") I like Luna she is kind of like a Mom or big Sister to the other Summon Spirits. Aska, Efreet, the Sylphs, and Undine call her Sister Moon. They all call Aska Brother Son. It is weird to think of Summon Spirits as having family relationships just like humans, elves, dwarves, and half elves do. Yay, tomorrow we are going home. We get to stay in Meltokio awhile with Kratos dad and mom, and then we head back to Heimdall. Back to cream stew, lessons with the Story Teller, and school.


	7. Chapter 7 Home Again

A Heroes Tale

The Diary of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

I do not own TOS or any of its characters.

**Collette: "Kratos it sounds very much like your companions followed a similar path to our own when making the pacts with Summon Spirits."**

**Kratos: "We did not have much choice even with more advanced magi technology travel still took a long time. There was no option but to pact with the spirits of each continent separately.**

**Collette: "Yuan and Martel were so cute together, kinda like me and Lloyd or Sheena and Zelos.**

**Kratos: Too much cute Argghh!**

**Collette: "Kind of like snow bunny stuffies…"**

**Kratos: "I think I am going crazy like Mithos but in a different way?"**

**Collette: "You like snow bunny stuffies, don't you Mr Kratos?"**

**Kratos: "I think I need to go see Yuan about rebuilding Palmacosta."**

**Chapter 7 Home Again**

Julan 9th 3923

Well we pulled the boat out of the wing pack and headed towards Meltokio today. We will drop Remiel off in Altamira, and continue on to Meltokio. I think I need a break from travelling for a while. Sis said she wants me back in school for Septa at the latest. I don't want to go back to school. I am learning so much more just being tutored by Yuan, Kratos, and Remiel. I don't think anything will be changed. I will still get bullied. At least I am better able to defend myself now. I better not be to rough against the bullies however, because we will get kicked out of Heimdall.

It will be good to sleep in my own bed again, and be able to cook in a real kitchen again. I will get to play outside in my tree house, and work in our garden. I hope that not too much damage has happened to the house. Neither Yuan nor I are any good at repairing things, and Sis really sucks at them to. I hope that if the house is damaged we can find someone to fix it. Father always did all that stuff. At least I will get to put flowers on Mommy and Fathers graves.

Sis is seasick again, and the galley on this boat is really too small to make anything decent for a sick person to eat. Yuan is in her room taking care of her. She really does not do well on the water, and tends to turn the same colour green as her hair. That looks pretty funny believe me. I am making chicken soup for dinner tonight. That will help Sis's stomach, and keep Remiel, Yuan, Kratos and I warm while we run the boat. Spiritua will take over caring for Sis at dark when her watch is up. Luckily the Sylphs are ensuring that we have good winds all the way to Altamira. Aska is keeping the weather nice and sunny, and Undine is keeping the seas calm. It is good to have the Summon Spirits on ones side.

Julan 11th 3923

We arrived in Altamira today. Remiel took us to his house. His mother and sister were so glad to see him. It is funny that his family is so respected in the community. He even owns his own fishing boat. That is very unusual for a half elf that lives anywhere in Tethe" Alla except for Heimdall, or Exire.

He has changed on this journey mostly because of the angel transformation. His mom and sister were a bit startled that he does not like to be hugged so much anymore, although he loves them as much as ever. (Kratos Martel and Yuan, 7923: "The angel transformation gives those of us who have rune crests very sensitive skin; this is why angels as a group are not very affectionate. We also don't like loud music or crowds, too much sensory stimulation.")

Altamira is a very nice city. It has lots of green grass and parks. The fisher folk of this town seem to care much more about their city than do the citizens of Izoold. It definitely feels much more like summer here in Tethe"Alla than it did in Sylvarant. Kratos says that there over use of mana has changed the climate there so that summers aren't as warm, and winters are colder. Remiel says that when we go to make the next pact. He wants to travel with us some more. I think that the next pact we will make is with Volt. Although, I cannot travel again until school get out.

Kratos says that it is time for us to get back on the boat and head for Meltokio. We will land in Sybak, and take the Grand Tethe' Alla Bridge by foot. Kratos says that the cook at his house is a really gook cook and even knows some recipes that I have never heard of. I think when all this ends maybe I will open my own restaurant, and become a chef. Heimdall could use a good restaurant the innkeeper is not that good at cooking. One would think that with elves and half elves being able to live several thousands of years that even ones with no innate cooking talent would learn to cook, but not our innkeeper nooo!

Julan 15 3923

Meltokio is so big, and it has so many shops. Kratos says that we can go shopping tomorrow. I want to go to the toy store, and every bookstore in town. Sis says to slow down, and make a list of what I want because we have limited funds and I may have to give up some things. This city is so huge that you could fit all of Heimdall into the slums alone, and the slums are the smallest section of town. We are staying with Kratos parents in the upper class section of Meltokio. It is a huge mansion next to a huge banquet hall where they hold balls and great feasts. There is a huge fountain directly across from the mansion. I have my own room, and I even have my own bathroom too. (Kratos 7923: This mansion should be familiar since it would later come into the possession of the Wilder family who were the Chosen of Mana in the land of Tethe'Alla. I would suspect that even though we cleaned out the library there after we went to Derris Kharlan that had Zelos looked there would have been my old family records in there.) There is so much to do here as well. There are several parks, and a library, and an Elemental research lab where they study different ways of using magi technology more efficiently.

Kratos' dad is really nice. He reminds me a lot of father. He uses chakram rather than a sword, and has volunteered to teach Sis to use them since her staff is not a very effective weapon against monsters and stuff. I think that this is a good idea since the enemies we will be facing when we make pacts with Gnome, Celsius, and Shadow will only get tougher. I worry that someday a monster will get through me, Kratos, and Yuan and attack Sis.

I also know that a lot of people will be angry once they find out that we are trying to stop the war. People have made a lot of money on this stupid war.

Kratos dad says that people are kind of foolish in trying to make money off of the fact that the Kharlan Tree is dying. It is really selfish of the human governments to allow stuff like this to go on.

Julan 17th 3923

We went shopping yesterday, and I got a ton of new books to read once I got back home, and a new Kendama that is much stronger than my old one. It is called a Light Star Kendama. Sis also made me buy new clothes since I have outgrown all of the clothes that she bought me in Triet. She says I am on a growth spurt again. I really hate clothes shopping. Sis makes me try everything on even socks. I know my feet have grown but socks are kind of generically sized. Kratos and Yuan were forced to buy new clothes as well. She told Kratos that since he was the son of a noble he needed to dress like it while he was at home so he didn't embarrass his father while he was at home. Yuan got told by Sis that she would not marry him wearing that decrepit old outfit he has been wearing since Heimdall. We leave for home tomorrow. I will be so glad to sleep in my own bed again. And to eat all of the cream stew I can swallow. Yeah! After shopping we walked Spiritua home. She lives in the middle class section of Meltokio. He parents own the armour shop. Since her husband and children are dead she has been living with her parents. This war is so stupid and unfair.

Julan 19th 3923

Well we are on our way home to Heimdall. Kratos will be travelling with us. His father wishes him to remain with us since if he stays in Meltokio he will be drafted. Since he is the only remaining son his father would prefer him to stay alive. He does have permission to escort us when we continue the journey to pact with the rest of the Summon Spirits in the summer. It will be cool to have Kratos around. This means that I can continue my weapons lessons, and Yuan can continue to teach me my spell work. Sis bought the material for her weeding dress in Meltokio. It will be white with yellow flowers, and green ribbons. The clothes for Yuan, his best man (Kratos), and the family of the bride ( e.g. Mommy and Father will not be there to give her away so that will be me) will be dark green jackets with white pants, and gold trim. I don't think the green will really suit any of us it is what Sis wants that counts. Spiritua says that the only thing that counts at the wedding is what the bride wants. The wedding is all about the bride, and everyone else is just kinda there.

Julan 21st 3923

We are home again Woo Hoo. The house is in terrible repair though. Yuan, Kratos and I have begun to repair things around the house. Sis has returned to her duties as a Tree Guardian and a Healer. Because her healing powers have become so advanced due to her Cruxis Crystal she has been promoted to a Master Level Healer. She has even been taught the Resurrection spell that only the most advanced healers in the Houses of Healing get to learn. The Story Teller was quite impressed with my Summoning abilities, and I will not have to return to school. Yahoo! I have been taken on as his apprentice. We will be living high on the hog with the money Kratos pays us for room and board, and my apprentices salary plus Sis's Master Healers salary. I think that this will be a good year.


	8. Chapter 8 A Brief Time of Peace

A Heroes Tale:

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

Genis "Kratos, didn't Mithos ever get

the chance to have a normal childhood? It seems so unfair that he had to sacrifice so much at so young an age.

Kratos: "When we returned to Heimdall after making pacts with the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant Mithos started his apprenticeship with the Story Teller. This was the most normalcy that he had ever experienced since the death of his parents. That is the one thing that Yuan and I always regretted. That we did not have enough of a chance to allow Mithos to grow up at a normal rate.

Yuan: "(sighs) if we had done that maybe he would not have gone slowly insane trying to revive his sister."

Martel: "I feel so guilty my love, I should have been there to help you and Kratos deal with Mithos emotional problems. If I had not died than we would have been able to save him."

Yuan and Kratos: "Don't cry please Martel!

**Chapter 8 A Brief Time of Peace**

Augus 1 3923

I started my apprenticeship today. The Story Teller is teaching me all about the different Summon Spirits of Tethe'Alla. There is Celsius the Summon Spirit of Ice and Snow. Gnome, the Summons Spirit of Earth. Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness. Maxwell the Summons Spirit of Time and Space, he controls matter too. Finally, there is Origin, the Summon Spirit of Life itself. Origin is the one who created both the world of Symphonia, and Derris Kharlan. He was also responsible for the creation of Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. I am so glad that I don't have to return to school. The bullies are afraid of me now, I toasted there asses with Efreet. Good thing Sis does not read my diary, I would be in so much trouble for using words like that.(Yuan 7923: " Martel did read Mithos diary, there was a point later in the journey where his idealism was beginning to turn to bitterness when she became very concerned for him. Part of it was his inability despite how he was raised, to admit his mistakes; the other was the almost pathological hatred of humans. By then the swearing was not what most concerned her.") It is hard to believe that it has been almost four months since Mommy and Father died. The house feels so empty without Mommy singing or Daddy talking about all the different types of people he met in the army. It doesn't really feel like home any more. It makes me so sad. Sis says part of it is because I am growing up but I don't know anymore. I begin to hate the way that some humans behave more and more every day. I mean, why do so many of them act like that? Father was not like that, neither are Kratos nor his family.

Septas 23 3923

Weapons lessons with Kratos today. I am learning more advanced techniques right now. This lesson I will be focusing on Lightning Wind Spear, and Grave. Kratos has been able to develop more and more powerful magic since we received our Cruxis Crystals in the camp. He and Yuan are working together to teach me some of the new Angelic spells such as; Judgment Indignation, and Grand Chariot. Remiel also wrote this week to say he will be travelling from Altamira to Heimdall in order to join his grand parents for the Yule season. I do not know if I have the spirit to celebrate the Giving of Thanks Feast, or Yule this year. Despite making the pacts with all of the Summons Spirits, and making friends with Kratos, Remiel, and Spiritua it has been a rather bad year. The holidays won't be the same without baking cookies with Mommy, or going out with Father and the other males of the village to catch duck, and pheasant, and deer for the Giving of Thanks Feast. Opening presents won't be the same without Mommy there to smile at my joy opening presents, or Fathers surprise at the new leather money belt that I made for him. I miss them.

Novas 30th 3923

The Giving of Thanks feast was today, and I was okay with it. Mommy and Father were not there but Sis was there. So were Kratos, Remiel, Spiritua, Kratos' mother and father, and Yuan and his mother and father. The Story Teller came down from the Latheon Gorge and joined us for dinner, as did Sis's fellow Mana Tree Guardians. Kratos and I caught 3 ducks, 4 pheasants, a deer, and several trout. (Kratos 7923: "The elves rarely eat much meat; the exceptions are the 4 main holidays e.g. Giving of Thanks, Yule, Springs Dawning, and Midsummer's Day. Then they consume large quantities of meat, as well as seasonal fruits and vegetables and baked goods.) Sis, (who has finally learned to cook decently) made mashed potatoes, turnips (my favorite), and green beans, tossed salad, corn, and squash. Yuan's Mom baked a chocolate cake, several fruit pies, and cookies. I ate till I was stuffed. I ate four or five plates of food. I feel rather sick because the instinct to hog out on a holiday is fighting with the demands of my Cruxis Crystal that I not over eat. From the looks of things Kratos, Yuan, Sis, Spiritua, and Remiel all feel the same way.

Yuan's father took out his violin, and Sis began to play our little piano that used to belong to mom. We sang the turning of the seasons even though the Story Teller had to teach Kratos and his family, and Spiritua the meaning of the ritual, and the words to the song since it is all in Elven. Afterwards they moved on to a slower song, and some popular music and Sis and Yuan danced. I asked Spiritua to dance. It was fun, and we even asked the Summon Spirits to join in. Luna and Aska sang about the creation of the world by Origin. Undine made the water in the sink do pretty waterfalls, and Efreet used his flames to make toasted marsh mellows. I wished Mommy and Father wherever they are to have a happy Giving of Thanks Day before I went to bed. Sis came up to tuck me in and I hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. I am so thankful to still have my sister. She is the best sister a little boy could ever have. Good Night Diary, Happy Giving of Thanks Day! (Kratos 7923: During this year of peace Mithos mostly only wrote on holidays and special occasions e.g. our birthdays, the anniversary of his parent's deaths, and the anniversary of our escape from the prison camp. I don't think being a normal child was particularly exciting for him. The first years of an apprenticeship tends to be rather strenuous since young apprentices are often given the lion's share of the manual labour in the place to which they are apprenticed. Mithos was responsible for feeding and maintaining the Breeze plants in the Latheon Gorge, cleaning the Story Tellers house, and cleaning the paths up into the Gorge. He did not really have time that year to write except for the holidays. Between his apprenticeship to me and his apprenticeship to the Story Teller he rarely had time off. When he wasn't participating in one of his apprenticeships he was usually off playing with some of the other half elf children in Heimdall.")

Decas 12th 3923

Today is Kratos birthday. He turns 25 today. Sis, Yuan and I have planned a party for him, and invited everyone in the Village. Even the village elders are coming. I have planned a big surprise for him. The village weapon smith has come out with several types of bladeless weapons. I went out and bought Kratos this one called a Tethe'Alla Slugger. It is shaped like a baseball bat. I have never played base ball. Spiritua said that it is a game mostly played by human children. It involves a ball, a bat and a lot of running in circles. It sounds silly. Sis made him a chocolate cake with banana fudge frosting. It sounds good at any rate. Yuan got Kratos a new style of cloak called a swallowtail cloak which will better help disguise his wings in the case that he needs to use them to fly away during an emergency. Remiel found Kratos a new book of songs since apparently he is well known as a good singer in Meltokio. (Kratos 7923: "I was not it was only because the girls all liked me that I got that kind of reputation.") (Zelos 7923: "Kratos, You had a reputation as a ladies man? (Quizzical look) (Kratos 7923: Only because I was shy and aloof. It is a method of catching women that has suited me well all of my life this is why I managed to catch my beloved Anna, and you have not yet succeeded at catching Sheena.")(Zelos 7923:" You mean if I pretend not to like her she will like me back, Cool maybe I will try it.") I wanted to get him some dancing girls but Yuan said that it might be taking things to far, and the village elders would definitely disapprove. Besides, where would I find dancing girls in Heimdall? I hope Sis does not read that (Kratos 7923: I wanted dancing girls to. What 25 year old straight male would not? By the way Martel did read this entry and thought it was hysterical.")I would so get slapped for even thinking something like that. Sis does not approve of gender discrimination any more than she approves of racial discrimination. I also found a new book by my favorite mystery author and decided to get it for Kratos. He has been complaining that he has read everything in the Heimdall Public Library, and he has read through all of the books in the house as well.

Noishe is getting big and quite healthy since we arrived at home in Heimdall. He was looking rather scruffy and what Kratos said was that he was in the process of moulting and would go through this once a year until the next time that he evolves. I can't wait to see him in his arshis form. I have always wanted a dog but Mommy was allergic to pet dander. Yuan actually built Noishe a special perch with a food and water dish attached. Right now he eats a variety of grains, and live mice (Yuck). I have to clean his cage about once every other day. Kratos said that since he is a protozoan he can also talk if he is given a speech board like the ones the healers use with deaf or voiceless people. That is really neat; I will always have someone to talk to. Even if I don't have any friends. I think I will go have cake and ice cream now. Mmmm banana frosting tastes good, especially with cheese cake ice cream.

Decas 21st 3923

6:00 a.m.

It is Yule! I woke up very early this morning expecting to catch Sis and Yuan putting presents under the tree. I tried every year when Mommy and Father were alive, and never succeeded. It seems Sis inherited Mommy's talent for hiding presents under the tree without me seeing her do it. Arghh. Kratos came in before midnight with several heavy packages including one from the weapon smith. I wonder what it is? I think he either got a new swallow for Yuan, new chakram for Sis, or a new sword for me. I know Yuan go me new armour because I had to go with him for the fittings. Unfortunately, I grew four inches, and gained 20 pounds since I came home. Darn this growth spurt, I will probably get clothes from Sis for Yule.

8:30 a.m.

Breakfast was really good. Kratos made pancakes, and Yuan made fluffy scrambled eggs. We even had real maple syrup. After that we had Yule stockings. I got a new teddy bear, a pan flute (Kratos 7923: "You might recognize this flute from the trip to destroy the Remote Island Ranch.")which Sis says belonged to Grandpa Alilos. I also got several pairs of socks, peppermint sticks, some other candy, an orange, and 3 purple bracelets which Remiel says contain defensive spells. Sis got a pair of earrings (Yuan) a new cookbook (Kratos) a large package of ribbons for her hair, perfume from Spiritua, and a new shawl (Remiel). Kratos got a sharpening stone, socks, a shaving kit, a scarf (Sis) A package of his favorite praline candy(Me) a new boot knife (Yuan), a first aid kit ( Spiritua), and a miniature telescope (Remiel). Yuan got a ring (Sis), a new cloak (Kratos) socks, an orange, a shaving kit, a hair clip (Remiel), and a book on the animals of the Ymir Forest (Spiritua). Spiritua got a new shawl, perfume (Remiel), a sketchbook (me) a ring (Sis), a new vanity set (Yuan), and a cat pin (Kratos). Remiel got after shave (Spiritua) a new diary (Kratos) a cloak pin (Yuan), and a locket with a picture of his family (Me). And we haven't even opened presents yet. I still miss Mommy and Father but Yule is not as bad as I thought it would be without them.

10:00 a.m.

I have eaten so many Yule cookies that I am having a major sugar rush. Kratos says I will have to have a weapons practice after dinner to work off some of my energy. I got a new sword; it is called a Laser Blade. I got Kratos some new armour since his was kind of beat up. I was right Sis got me some new clothes, and they are very nice. Nothing fancy, simple like I like them. Remiel got me a sword care kit, and Spiritua got me a new sled which I will try out some time this afternoon. I am big enough to move to the sledding hill for older kids this year, and my new sled looks like it will go really fast. We set out in Janas to make a pact with Gnome. I hope I am ready.


	9. Chapter 9 To Shake theEarth

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

I do not own TOS or any of its characters.

Chapter 9: To Shake the Earth

Janas 15th 3923

Today we left Heimdall to travel to the Meltokio Region to make the pact with Gnome the Summon Spirit of Earth. I am so tired lately because my new status as an angel has made it so I no longer sleep. It is not so much a physical tiredness as a mental tiredness, I don't dream anymore. I hate this, I never wanted it but if we take these Cruxis Crystals off without expert assistance we will turn into horrible monsters and die. It is not fair that this had to happen to us . Kratos says that his father is hiring scientists to study our Cruxis Crystals once we reach Meltokio. They will be sworn to an oath of secrecy, and we have been permission to kill them if they betray us. Hopefully they will find a way to either remove these things or find a way for us to make the angel transformation easier on all of us. We will get to find out how things are going when we stop in Altamira to pick up Remiel. We will need him to act as a healer for the party. Sis is sick, she has this weird green rash all over her arms, and she can't eat or sleep at all. She is also very spacy almost like she is not there at all. I think that this is really a bad thing. Kratos says that the people his father has working on the problem in Meltokio have come up with a cure but we will need to bring Mana Leaf Fragments, and Mana fragments from the Kharlan Tree. They will then blend these items with zircon to create what they call a Rune Crest. This will cure Sis's illness, and will prevent all of us from catching this disorder. Apparently the Cruxis Crystals are like exspheres in that they act as parasites and if they are not controlled properly they will turn our bodies into giant Cruxis Crystals . Oh Yay! ( Kratos 7923 " Mithos even at age 8 had a fully developed sense of elven sarcasm.") I hope that we reach Meltokio before Sis gets to sick.

Janas 17th 3923

Boy is having wings ever handy. We flew right to Meltokio, and only stopped overnight in Sybak. I got to see the University. Sis says that if we manage to stop the war and change the level of discrimination against half elves that I am more than smart enough to get into school there when I am eighteen. I am not to worried about that I am only eight after all. Well they fixed Sis's key crest and turned it into a Rune Crest today. The scientist who healed my sister is named Viggo Boltzmann . He cured her by combining the items we brought with the Unicorn Horn, Zircon and the resurrection spell. At least I don't have to worry so much about Sis anymore. Getting that Unicorn horn was a pain in the ass to get. It required a virgin, and guess who got to go after the stupid thing. I knew Yuan was trying to make a baby with Sis but this is ridiculous. And of course neither Kratos, Remiel, or Spiritua qualified either. Thank goodness for Undine, or I would have gotten really really wet.

Kratos Mom is a really nice lady. I grew out of all my clothes again. Darn this growth spurt. She altered all my clothes and even had a new pair of boots made for me. They fit so much better than the ones that you just buy in the store.

Janas 19th 3923

We are at the Temple of Earth, and we are preparing to fight gnome. Kratos says that Gnome has a reputation as a bit of a trickster, and we have to be careful around him. He also does not like any of that funny formal garbage that Summoners normally use. So I get to talk normally for a change . Wahu!

3:00 p.m.

We did it we beat Gnome. First I hit him with Wind Blast. Bam, and then I used Wind Blade. Boom! And then I hit him with Tornado. Bash! Kratos whacked him hard with Wind Spear, and than Yuan broke out his new Angel Feathers spell. Martel and Remiel were in the back working healing spells, and Spiritua was fighting using Dragon Flight on him over and over again. Finally we defeated him. Gnome told us that we play dirty that his last Summoner fought all by himself. I think he is a bit of a liar but, funny. I told him that I have been working on finding out what all of the Summon Spirits do for hobbies since the angel transformation will make me as long lived as they are, and I need hobbies. Not to mention we will be hanging out with each other for a very long time, either until I die or transfer the pact to someone else. Gnome grinned and told me that his favorite hobby was pranking people. Apparently one time he told the sprites that it would be a good idea to go on a trip with Undine out to sea to visit the Doldrums (place in the ocean where there is no wind.) He said that they nearly killed him over that prank. He will get along great with Yuan Well tomorrow we are headed home again so that I can finish my first year of apprenticeship with the Story Teller. We can't travel to Flanoir to make a pact with Celsius until summer since the sea is all but impassable until Mayan.


	10. Chapter 10 Amidst the Fallen Snow

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

I do not own TOS or any of its characters:

Chapter 10: Amidst the Fallen Snow

Mayan 10th 3924

Today we are leaving for Flanoir to make the pact with Celsius. Kratos says we will travel by boat to Ozette stop for a short break and then travel on to Flanoir. Remiel and Spiritua have already joined us. Celsius is strong and we will need all of the help defeating her that we can get. This journey is a team effort. I have never seen snow before. There has not been snow in Heimdall in 50 years. I can build snow and make snow angels (without moving Tee Hee), and of sledding and snowshoeing, and skiing. All of those fun winter sports that I have been wanting to try our forever. Sis says the snow in Flanoir is very romantic. Yuan just grinned when she said that, I think that they are planning to run away to Celsius's priest and elope. Sis is getting very frustrated with all of Yuan's parents elaborate wedding plans and she just wants to get it done and over with. That is fine by me since I really do not want to dress up in fancy robes and not be able to go out and play all day long. Not to mention days and days of boring grown up parties where I have to dress nicely and act politely to people I don't like. Arghh!

Mayan 11th 3924

Kratos has had the boat re- outfitted it has an expanded cabin space with room enough so that no one has to camp outside on the deck. He also improved the kitchen for me so that there is room enough for all of us to eat in the galley space. It is so cool. We also have the added benefit of my pact with the Sylphs to ensure that the winds are blowing in the right direction.

Kratos also made enough space on the deck so that he, Yuan and I may practice our sword work on the deck without tripping over everything. Remiel will not really need to practice since he primarily uses white magic and the healing arts. Spiritua will not be fighting on this trip she and Sis will mostly be taking care of the camp while we make the pact with Celsius. Remiel and Yuan are being over protective boyfriends and are concerned that even with their Cruxis Crystals Sis and Martel will catch colds since the Flanoir Region is freezing even in Mayan. I think that it is rather silly. I think that Sis is even tougher than Kratos when it comes to some things like dealing with people who are sick or injured. Even though Kratos does know healing spells he doesn't do well with blood. He says that blood reminds him of tomatoes. Kratos hates tomatoes.

Mayan 15th 3923

Well we are here in Flanoir and boy is it ever cold and snowy. Lots of snow tee- hee. I just got back from going sledding on a big hill outside of town with Yuan and we really had lots of fun. My boots are entirely soaked and Sis really yelled at me for getting all wet. She is worried about me catching a cold up here and here not having the means to cure me. I told her that Flanoir is not really all that primitive or isolated. She smacked me in the head for that comment. Kratos says that I should not worry Sis so much since she has sacrificed so much to take good care of me and make sure that I at least minimally have a decent childhood. Well I am going to go down to the dining room here at the inn and have some clam chowder and a grilled cheese sandwich. Yumm!

Mayan 16th 3923

We are at the Temple of Ice. Man is it ever cold in here. The only thing that I want to do is go back to the inn and have some hot chocolate. The monsters here are really tough too. Penguinists are a pain in the butt. But with each one I defeat I grow stronger and gain more experience in fighting as well.

8:00 p.m. I really envy Sis and Spiritua for being able to stay in camp. Celsius was really tough. She agrees with my goals of making a better and safer world for all races to live in. I also inquired as to what her hobby was. She apparently enjoys snowboarding and figure skating. I asked if she would teach me how to figure skate during the next couple of years. Between that and using Efreets fire swallowing skills that he is teaching me I should be able to get work in the circus if all else fails. (Efreet 7923, "Mithos always was a bit of a sarcastic brat.") Thank goodness we get to return to the inn and get warm now. Hot chocolate and a warm bed (even if I don't really sleep anymore it is still comfortable) that is about all any of us are good for right now. Tomorrow we will head home for Heimdall and another six months of both of my internships. Kratos says that my skills right now are not quite strong enough to fight Shadow yet, and that I need to develop my Light Spells, and angelic powers further in order to defeat him.


	11. Chapter 11 To Face the Darkness Within

A Heroes Tale

The Diary of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

I do not own TOS or any of its Characters. Too bad for me boo- hoo.

Chapter 11: To Face One's Inner Darkness.

Julan 24, 3924

Well the past month since we arrived home has been rather hectic. War has come to Heimdall. We got home to find the Village half destroyed. The old elder had been killed and tortured by the army of Sylvarant. They seem to think that the elves have hidden resources of mana in Derris Kharlan. What they do not understand is that since no one holds a pact with Origin right now there is no way to Derris Kharlan. And, since I am currently the only Summoner in Tethe' Alla I am not likely to allow my friends to be used for such vile purposes. They will only use the mana to create more weapons to kill each other with.

The new elder wishes me to use my Summoning Skills to defend the village from further attacks by either side. I said yes only in case of attack though. We will be leaving soon to make the final pact with one of the lesser Summon Spirits. We go to make a pact with Shadow. He is very powerful, and I will need to refine my light spells in order to defeat him. Kratos says that my sword skills are comparable to his at my age, and he is the top Swordsman of any age in Tethe'Alla. Yuan says that my spell work still needs improvement though.

I am so sad that the village was attacked. I lost my friends Dervis, and Liela in the attack. The victims of the attack will be committed to the earth tomorrow. The new elder will perform the memorial services. How may more stupid funerals do I have to go to before we stop this dumb war? I hate the people who do this. Why does life have to be so unfair? The elves never hurt anybody on either side. I hate humans (except Kratos but, he is an honorary elf) and the stupid things they do to each other. Especially when it hurts that people I love. Dervis and Liela were only little kids. They had forever to look forward too. The whole village is sad about the elves, and half elves that died but are angrier than anything about Dervis and Liela. When an adult like Mommy dies here it is a tragic thing but, it is even worse when it is a small child. Children are so rare amongst elf kind.

Julan 26th 3924

Kratos arrived from Meltokio today with even more bad news. His father was killed in an attack on Meltokio that occurred at the same time a smaller force from Sylvarant was attacking Heimdall. He brought his Mommy with him. The elves have agreed to shelter her since we are safer here than some of the larger cities, even after the recent attack. She is so nice like my own Mommy was. She did so many nice things for Sis, and I while we were in Meltokio. When she arrived at our house (she'll be staying with us) she looked so tired. I made her a decent meal of steak and mashed potatoes with cheesecake for dessert. Those are comforting foods, and comfort is what Kratos and his Mommy need right now. I also gave up my room for her since I don't sleep much anymore and will be fine on the couch in front of the fireplace. I gave them a hug before they went up to bed to. I figured they both needed a hug, Kratos helped take care of me after Mommy and father died, and I am returning the favour.

Julan 28th 3924

Everyone in our little group is involved in trying to make Kratos mom feel better. She is so sad without General Fenorthan. Remiel and Spiritua both arrived today, and brought presents for her. Remiel brought her a special tea that will help her to sleep. That is really good since she has been having really bad nightmares since she got here. Spiritua brought her a cat statue that is supposed to promote good dreams. Kratos has gotten even more quiet than he normally is, and I think that he is really worried about his Mommy. I feel like I did when Father died and I did not know how to comfort either Sis or Mommy. We will be leaving tomorrow for the Temple of Darkness. The Elder will watch over Kratos Mommy while we make the trip. Kratos said that he would bring her with us but that travelling so close to Meltokio might make her even more upset. So he is entrusting her care to the Village.

Augus 1st 3924

Meltokio looks terrible . The walls all have large holes in them from the bombing attack, and there are still dead people lying in the streets. Kratos house is one of the few houses that wasn't damaged in the attack. He has only come home to shut up the house and dismiss the servants. Than we will purchase supplies and head to the Temple. This place is so sad. Why do people do this to each other? I have met people from both Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant and we are all the same inside. Why do people have to make up differences where they don't exist?

Augus 3rd 3924

It is a good thing that we brought the Blue Candle with us the Temple is very, very dark. We are making our way through a maze of blocks that we have to use the Sorcerers Ring upon in order to move them so we may pass. This Temple seems to go on forever. Shadow prefers to live in the deepest darkest section of the Temple. Man is this place creepy.

3:00 p.m.

Shadow was really strong. It seemed to take ages in order to defeat him. And they call him a lesser Summon Spirit in the books. Clearly the people who wrote the books have never tried to make a pact with him. Remiel got knocked unconscious more times than I can can't and Sis ran out of mana performing Resurrection on him. Kratos fought like he was possessed. I think he was trying to take out all of his anger at his fathers death on poor Shadow. Afterwards I asked Shadow what his hobby was, and he stated that he enjoyed blowing smoke rings, and making shadow puppets on the walls of the Temple during thunderstorms. Well next we will head back to Heimdall. I must work on reaching Master level before I face Origin. Kratos and Yuan say that I will have to be at least 12 before I reach that level of skill. I am going to work really, really hard over the next few years. Sis says that at most the Kharlan Tree has at least six years before it grows a seed and dies. We have to stop the war before then or the new tree will not grow. The hate needs to stop.


	12. Chapter 12 A Winter Wedding

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

Chapter 11 :A Winter Wedding

Kratos: " Martel and Yuan were married in January of 3927. They waited quite a long time to get married. They wished to ensure that Mithos was doing well with his training and that Yuan was not going to end up being recruited into the Tethe"Allan military before they got married."

Janas 16th 3927

I am sorry that it has been so long since I have written. Heimdall has been invaded by humans several times in the last 3 years. It is hard to believe that I have just turned 13. It seems like only yesterday that I was celebrating my 9th birthday with Mommy and Father. Sis and Yuan are getting married tomorrow. It is hard to believe how much things have changed over the last 3 years. I completed my apprenticeship last fall. Unfortunately most of what I learned from Kratos and the Story Teller I had to employ in the defence of Heimdall as I was sworn to do. Both Kratos and the Story Teller feel that I am now ready for the challenge of making pacts with Origin and Maxwell. If I succeed I am going to create a refuge in the sky where half elves can go to avoid discrimination.

In other news in the fall of 3924 Kratos' mother died of a broken heart. She just did not want to go on living without the General. Kratos is still pretty angry that she gave up like that. He really loved his mother. Sis and I have been trying to help him as much as we can. If anyone would understand his anger it would be Martel and I. We are still angry with our mother even though it has been four years since she died. I have also developed a crush on one of the girls that Sis has asked to be her bridesmaid. She is only one year older than me and her name is Arceil. She has purple hair and grey eyes and she is really smart. I might even try to kiss her at the wedding tomorrow. I will probably get slapped. (blush)

Janas 17th 3927

Well Sis and Yuan were married this afternoon. I cannot believe that they finally got married. I want to strangle Yuan sometimes but, he does love my sister. Sis wore the prettiest pale pink dress with darker pink ribbons and pink roses. Luckily she changed the wedding colors so none of us had to wear the colors she had originally planned. It is a good thing since all of us looked terrible in that colour. I hope this ends happily ever after for Sis and Yuan. It didn't for Mommy and Father or General and Mr's Aurion.


	13. Chapter 13 The Beggining of All Things

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translated by Raine and Genis Sage

By Ar-Elenriel

Chapter 13: The Beginning of Creation

Mayan 16th 3927

Well I have completed my apprentice-ship. I have been promoted to Journeyman class Lore master and Warlock by the Story teller, and Journeyman class mercenary by Kratos. Yuan says that now we are prepared to make our pacts with Origin and Maxwell. I never thought when I began this journey that it would take this long. I also never truly understood what this journey was about. It started out as wanting revenge for all the people that have sacrificed their lives to this foolish war. My parents, Kratos parents, Yuan's father, all dead, because a bunch of stupid people couldn't share the mana from the Great Tree. Now it is for the sake of the Great Tree that I fight I want a world where both humans and elves get along well enough to plant the seed that my sister carries close to her heart. I know that when that day comes Martel's life will become part of the Holy Kharlan Tree. She will in fact exist as part of the Tree itself. Yuan does not fully comprehend what will happen when this time comes. She will still have physical form, and they will have children together but she will never be able to travel more than 25 miles from her tree again. He also does not know that her personality may change when she becomes Mana. I also think that the situation for all of us is becoming more dangerous. There are those that are making a great deal of gald off of the mana shortage, and some of them are aware what the mission of our little group is. It is not myself, or Kratos that I am worried for. We are warriors. I worry for Sis and Yuan, they are magic users, and if they are attacked at close range they will be unable to defend themselves. We have Boltzmann's cure but it will only work to revive someone from the dead a certain number of times. They must also be on the verge of the land of the living and the land of the dead. If they are completely dead then the spell won't work. I also fear what will happen if only one of them is killed. They love each other so much that whoever survived would soon follow to the land of the dead. I fear for all of us in the next few months.

Mayan 19th 3927

8:00 a.m.

Well at least on this trip there are not many preparations to make for the journey. We are after all only going into the Torrent Forest. The Elder has forewarned us to be very careful in our preparations for battle. Many of the creatures in the forest are extremely powerful and dangerous. Especially, surrounding the Origin Temple. This is why only the most skilled of Elves is allowed to travel into the Torrent Forest.

11:00 a.m.

This forest just keeps getting thicker and thicker. I feel like I am suffocating. By Origin's name I do not like closed in spaces, I am a half-elf not an ant. Kratos says that we need to be very wary since a gold dragon is known to have claimed territory in this forest. If we kill it we will claim all his treasure however. I kind of hope we do run into him. I think that if we can handle Origin we can handle a dragon. We could use that money to build a peace centre on the Holy Ground of Kharlan. Not to mention paying for the schooling of any children Yuan and Martel have, and make them financially secure for the rest of their lives.

3:00 p.m.

We did it, we made the pact with Origin. He was very difficult to defeat, and I nearly lost at the end. Kratos used first aid on me so many times it was not funny. Even worse than with Shadow. Origins hobby apparently is inventing things. He is responsible for many of the mechanical devices that housewives in Heimdall use to save time in their housework. That is really cool that he invents things without wasting mana. He believes that half-elves need to be seen as an individual culture in their own right not stuck in the middle between elves and humans. I am a little worried about Sis, she seem to be have trouble keeping food down lately, and she has gained a little weight since she and Yuan got married. I don't know how, she and Yuan both suck at cooking.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

A Heroes Tale

The Diaries of Mithos Yggdrassil

Translate by Raine and Genis Sage

By Ar-Elenriel

Chapter 14 The End of All Things

Augus 13th 3927

We made the pact with Maxwell today. It was even harder than defeating Origin, and I had to show proof that I had made pacts with all of the other Summon Spirits. I also found our why Sis has been so ill lately. She and Yuan are going to have a baby. I am going to be an uncle, cool. I will have to start working on some special protective spells for the new baby.

I have also asked Maxwell to take the city of Exire where his Temple is located and levitate it up into the sky. It will only be accessible by Rheiard, or transport dragon. I intend it to be a refuge for half-elves that either no longer have homes due to the war, or those that have been victims of the prison camps in Sylvarant. Well we are leaving now for a meeting with King Cleo, and the Kings of Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant.

Septas 16th 3927

The peace treaty is signed, and in order to assure that it works the leaders of all the free realms of Mana have decided that Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant should be separated into two different worlds for a time. This will allow Martel to plant the seed to the Kharlan Tree and for it to grow some (and hopefully flourish) before people start fighting over it again. I hope that the peace holds. If it does not the land will die. I do not hate all humans just the one's that seem not to care about the land or it's peoples.

Novas 3927

I hate everyone, Elves , Humans , dwarves, everyone. My sister is dead because some &$#! Human idiot decided to try and assassinate us for daring to stop the #$S! war that they made so much money off of. I am going to exterminate them all and then go somewhere to be alone. Derris Kharlan sounds just about right.. The only human's that will be left when I am thorough are Kratos and Spiritua. My sister and her baby died in the middle of the road in the freezing rain and no one would help us because we were half elven. Yuan has not bathed in three days, or slept, or eaten. I am scared that he is going to grieve himself to death. Kratos is so seriously wounded that Spiritua says he may not survive. I am never going to cry again after this . I have lost everyone I love because of humans, everyone. (Kratos 7924, " Mithos never wrote again after this . He descended further and further into madness and depravity until my son and his companions finally granted him the gift of death in the year 7922. I will regret forever that I was not able to help Mithos or to at least turn him back to the path of light and good. I have more than made up for my failure through my son but I wish Mithos could have lived to see this brave new world we live in.)


End file.
